


Daddy Dearest

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Dom!Gavin, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, RageHappy, Ryvin, Spanking, mature - Freeform, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gavin wants to be dominant and Ryan has a daddy fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> uh... oops? I've never seen sub ryan so of course i had to do it.

Kink sharing was the name of the game, and the two men were a little more than embarrassed as they spilled their deepest desires.  
  
It'd been going quite vanilla, as far as kinks are concerned, and it was Gavin's turn to speak another one of his secrets.  
  
"Well, and if you don't want to it's perfectly alright," Gavin rushed through that part, as he had with every single kink he'd said within the past ten minutes. "But I'd really like to try topping you. I'd like to be the dominant one." He blushed, biting his lower lip as he averted hazel eyes from Ryan's sapphire.   
  
Ryan let out a surprised noise, but he was more than pleased with the new information. "Actually... Well, I wasn't going to say it because it's, uh, embarrassing, but..." Ryan trailed off and he looked to Gavin's eager grin for reassurance. "I have..." His face reddened further, voice dropping down to an almost-inaudible mumble that made Gavin have to lean in. "A d... God dammit, I have a daddy kink." He spat in a whisper and immediately looked down at his feet, hands fidgeting nervously.  
  
"Oh?" Gavin spoke in a shocked purr, prompting the older of the two to catch his eye. "A tad odd, considering I'm the younger of us."  
  
"Yeahhhh. That's why I've never mentioned it before." Ryan chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just figured it might weird you out, y'know?"  
  
"It's definitely different, but I'm not weirded out by it. I like the idea of you calling me daddy." The Brit smiled warmly, crawling onto the gent's lap. "I think I could use some time to warm up to it."  
  
"Okay..." Ryan wrapped his arms around the slender man's waist and pulled him close to growl in his ear. "Daddy."  
  
Oh yeah. He could definitely get used to that.  
  
-  
  
It was a few days later that Ryan called Gavin Daddy for the first time. He was bent over the younger man, fucking him raw as he whined the word. The Brit moaned his approval, reaching back to tug on his lover's sandy-blond locks. After that, it didn't become too uncommon for Ryan to murmur it, but Gavin had yet to top; he'd yet to take full control, and it was driving Ryan more than a little crazy.  
  
So he started using it outside of sex. It'd taken a while for Gavin to get used to that, and a faint blush touched his cheeks whenever Ryan called him it, even in a nonchalant tone. Still, Gavin wasn't taking charge, and the older man knew he'd have to step it up.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink. Anybody want anything?" Ryan offered as he stood, stretching idly. It was one of those rare moments of the day when Gavin was actually in the Achievement Hunter office, as they were about to begin filming.  
  
"I'll take a Red Bull, luv." Gavin cooed, fiddling with his headphones.  
  
"Okay, Daddy." The word had slipped out; he'd been planning on using it in public at some point, not at work, but the familiar name fell from his tongue and tasted like an old friend showing up at your house uninvited. Gavin froze, his face flushing an unnatural red, and turned to Ryan with a mixture of fear, embarrassment, and utter horror in his eyes.  
  
"Daddy?" Michael asked, his lips wobbling, and there was only a beat of silence before the others burst into laughter.  
  
"Daddy!" Geoff gasped, tears of mirth in his eyes, and the two men joined along in their laughter. "Jeeeesus fucking Christ!"  
  
"Holy shit, Ryan, that's hilarious!" Jack burst and the couple realized that the others thought they were joking. Gavin flashed him a 'play into it' look and Ryan smirked.  
  
"Well, he does kinda treat me like a child." He drawled and Gavin squawked.  
  
"I only asked you to get me a drink! You offered!"  
  
"You're right, maybe YOU'RE the child here." Ryan winked at him and the others enjoyed the stupid spectacle before dropping it in favor of preparing to film. However, after that day, Ryan gained the ability to call him Daddy at work, so long as he said it in a sarcastic tone.  
  
An annoying amount of weeks passed, and now that Ryan knew Gavin's fetish it was absolutely eating at him. He wanted it really bad, but Gavin seemed hesitant, and he wasn't sure what else he could do to get him to take him, no matter how many times he offered, or called him Daddy, or showed his submissive side.  
  
In fact, when Gavin finally cracked, Ryan hadn't even meant to.  
  
"Achievement Hunter Roll Call!" Geoff yelled as they started another GTA Let's Play. He'd been doing that recently, and always started it out the same way. "Geoff, the Daddy!"  
  
"Anything you say, Daddy!" Ryan responded with a laugh, and Gavin's head snapped over to look at him. The gent noticed, and an evil glint formed in his eyes.  
  
"Ryan, the baby boy, apparently! Gavin, the Idiot, and Jack the Mommy!"  
  
"Geoff, have you been watching anime?"  
  
"I may have seen a couple episodes thanks to your influence on my wife. Unimportant!" The others snickered, sans an angry-looking Gavin.  
  
"So, I guess that means you're my Daddy for this video then, huh Geoff?" Ryan watched Gavin twitch with annoyance and couldn't help but to feel pleased.  
  
"Guess so, boy! I'm all of yours' Daddy if you wanna get paid." The Daddy jokes didn't stop there, and it wasn't hard to tell that Gavin was fuming by the end of the video. He continued to stare daggers into Ryan after the video had ended, only stopping when he had to leave the office to attend to other work.  
  
He was still in a sour mood when Ryan drove him home, and the older man actually began to feel bad in the silence. He broke into apologizing when they entered the house but was cut off by an icy gaze.  
  
"I am your only Daddy. Do you understand me?" Gavin growled between clenched teeth, and Ryan felt his dick twitch at the surprise authority.  
  
"Y-yes, Daddy." He muttered like a scolded child as Gavin took his chin between his forefinger and thumb and squeezed in a not-too-gentle way.  
  
"Are you going to be a good little boy for Daddy?" He asked, leaning in until Ryan felt drunk with the proximity of his lover, their lips brushing together lazily.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Ryan whimpered, and the Brit's eyes were dark with lust, the usual chips of spring green deepening to a subdued emerald.  
  
"Now, you've been naughty, my little boy. I want you to get into the bedroom this moment and strip yourself of those useless clothes." He demanded, throwing Ryan's face to the side, and the gent rushed to do as he was told. Gavin strolled casually behind him, giving the other plenty of time to undress, and was pleased when he came in to see Ryan sitting there, naked and rather awkwardly, on the edge of the bed. His hands were together on his lap, not really covering up his growing erection, and he twiddled his thumbs as he looked up at Gavin with a little pout.  
  
"Daddy, am I gonna get in trouble?" He whined and Gavin bit his lip as he undid his pants, approaching his lover. He cupped Ryan's cheek with his hand gently, a small smile touching his lips.  
  
"Come now, luv. I'm a forgiving and loving Daddy, you know this." His hand trailed down to Ryan's chest and he pushed him onto his back. "However, some punishment is due." He peeled off his shirt with ease, raking fingers through his golden brown hair as he looked at Ryan laying there, waiting and flushed and watching him undress with hungry eyes. Gavin stepped out of the pants pooled at his feet and yanked down his boxers before crawling onto Ryan and kissing him gently.  
  
"Nnh, Daddy, please." Ryan bucked forward to rub his length against the Brit's, and Gavin's hands immediately gripped his hips and held them down, preventing the action from repeating itself.  
  
"Daddy didn't say you could do that. Now get on your hands and knees." His voice was menacing and Ryan trembled as he rearranged himself, head hanging between his shoulders and breaths coming out in short bursts. He felt the bed move as Gavin stood and made his way to the nightstand that held their supplies, but he didn't dare look up.  
  
"Daddy's been planning this out for a while, my love. I even got you a little present." Ryan's head rose at that and a hand on the back of it pushed it back down again. "That is, if you can obey your Daddy." He purred and Ryan shook. The mattress sunk as Gavin returned to kneel behind the older man. "Can you?"  
  
"Y-yes, Daddy."  
  
"Well then," The smirk was evident in his tone, and Ryan felt a little scared. "It's time for you to take your gift."  
  
There was a single moment of silence where Ryan was left to wonder what it could be, then a blinding second of realization when the paddle made contact with his right ass cheek, bolting him forward and making him gasp.  
  
"You've been naughty for Daddy, baby boy, and you need your spankings." Gavin grunted, and his hand caressed the reddening skin lightly. "Now tell Daddy you want to be punished."  
  
"I want it! P-please, Daddy, spank me!" His fingers dug into the sheets as he braced himself for another. Gavin delivered in nearly the exact same spot and tears stung the corners of Ryan's sapphire eyes.  
  
"Such a good boy for Daddy." Gavin purred, kissing the sensitive skin. "Can you take a couple more for him?" The Brit reached between the other's legs and gave his cock a firm stroke and Ryan nodded his approval. "Let's even this out then, shall we?" The next smack hit home on his left ass cheek and Ryan sucked in a breath at the new pain. Gavin once again soothed the area before giving one more smack with the hard paddle that had Ryan moaning.  
  
"Can I have... Can I have one more, Daddy?" He asked as the burning subsided to a dull, pleasant buzz.  
  
"Oh? Someone's eager to please their Daddy." The final strike was harder than the others, provoked by Ryan's yearning for it, and the pain radiated up his body until it spread and diluted into a sweet tingle of enjoyment.  
  
"What a good boy you are." Gavin praised again, leaning over to speckle the creamy skin of Ryan's back with small kisses. "Your arse looks so good, all red and swollen." His fingers snaked down to grab the lube and he wasted no time in making his fingers slick. A digit circled Ryan's hole, coaxing it to relax as his other hand busied itself with teasing the gent's hard cock. He wriggled in the finger slowly, moving it in and out as Ryan panted and squirmed for more. He was quick to add a second, scissoring him for perhaps longer than necessary before bringing in a third and final one. Ryan pushed back onto them, a clear sign that he wanted Gavin to go deeper, and the younger man obliged, hooking his fingers to flick against the older's prostate.  
  
"F-fuck!" Ryan cursed and Gavin clucked his tongue lightly, speeding up his motions until his lover's legs were weak and his arms threatened to give out on him. "Daddy! Please!"  
  
"Good little boys don't curse, luv." Gavin cooed dangerously as he removed his fingers and set to work on lubricating his own erection. He hesitantly quit his stroking motions to line himself up. "Say the safe word if you need me to stop." He said in a more serious tone, holding back a laugh at Ryan's impatient huff. "We really must teach you some patience." He slid in incredibly slow and carefully until he'd bottomed out with a groan.  
  
However, he didn't start to move. His hands rested on either side of Ryan's hips, but he was still.  
  
"Daddy, move!" Ryan tried to worm around, but Gavin's grip was firm.  
  
"You want me to move, huh?" Gavin leaned over until his lips were buzzing against Ryan's ear, whispering roughly into it. "Perhaps Daddy will just stay like this. How do you like Daddy filling you up? Can you feel my cock pulsing inside of you, baby?" He nipped at Ryan's shoulder and the older man let out a choked sob.  
  
"I want you to beg your Daddy." The demand was accented with the smallest of thrusts and Ryan mewled.  
  
"Please, Daddy, please! I want it so b-bad, it's driving me crazy! I-I can't.." He trailed off with a cry, and Gavin smirked.  
  
"You want me to fuck your virgin arse? To make you scream my name?" Ryan nodded furiously, disturbing his sandy blond hair. "Or maybe..." An idea struck Gavin and his eyes darkened further. "Oh yes. Maybe Daddy will make you cum, just like this, before I even start. Yes,   
I like that." One of his hands moved to wrap around Ryan's swollen flesh, pumping it hard and mercilessly. Ryan moaned with abandon, little begs and curses falling from his lips as Gavin squeezed the base and drug his palm upward in expert motions. Precum mingled with the lube, slicking his length, and Gavin swiped his thumb over the sensitive slit.  
  
"Daddy!" Ryan gasped and Gavin sucked on his neck, leaving little claims over ownership on the sun-tanned skin.  
  
"It's going to feel so good fucking you, baby boy. Mmm I can't wait to cum inside of you. You feel so good around me, my little boy, so tight and hot." Gavin hissed the dirty words and Ryan wailed as he came, spurting onto the sheets below them without care.  
  
"You're so sweet for Daddy." With Ryan's body still shivering from his orgasm, Gavin began to move, slamming into him and making his arms give out. The older man fell forward, turning his head to the side to voice his pleasure and beg for more; harder, faster, deeper. His Daddy obliged, pressing his chest flat against Ryan's chest to hump into him.  
  
"Ahn.. D-daddy, I... ah! P-please!" Ryan couldn't form coherent sentences as he worked to meet each of Gavin's thrusts and the younger merely grunted his enjoyment.  
  
"I'm close, baby boy." Gavin managed to grit as his motions became less rhythmic and more needy.  
  
"Cum inside me, Daddy." The Brit pulled roughly on Ryan's hair as he spilled into him, slowing until he'd finally emptied himself.  
  
"Wow." Gavin breathed, making a face as he pulled out. He stumbled to the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth, peppering Ryan with kisses as he cleaned his lover. "Ryan, move." He whined playfully as he tugged at the soiled sheets under the older man.  
  
"Merrhhh." Ryan muttered before simply rolling off the edge of the bed, landing on the floor with a quiet thud. Gavin giggled and even the gent managed a chuckle as the bed was remade with cleaner coverings. The older man flopped onto it, pulling a squawking Gavin to his side.  
  
"My ass hurts."  
  
"That'll happen." Gavin remarked, reaching down to rub it lightly. "You did beautifully."  
  
"So did you. I had no clue it'd be that good." He smiled lazily, kissing Gavin's nose. "Though, I have to wonder, when did you buy that paddle?" He eyed the wooden instrument from where it now rested on their night stand.  
  
"Well..." Gavin blushed, nose crinkling. "Let's just say that Lindsay now knows more about us than she probably should."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
